The day it began
by Olly Is spoopy
Summary: Olivia, a high school outcast, is thrown into a world of mystery and sadness when a deadly flesh-eating disease turns humans into mindless zombies.


The day the world crumbled, was a day Oliva would never forget.

Her day had started like any other, just another boring meaningless day that led her one step closer to the day she died. Though she never knew that day could be sooner than expected.

"Have you heard of that weird flu going around? Heard it's gnarly."

Her best friend Peri said casually, swinging her locker door shut. Olly was physically there but her mind was elsewhere, wandering away from her consciousness.

"Mhm."

She mumbled in response.

"Oh my stars, are you still moping about that one girl? Ollliivviiaaaa, go talk to her! You've been a zombie lately."

Peri gasped and grabbed Olly by the shoulders, snapping her out of her daze.

"W-what? No!"

Olly squirmed from her firm grip and rubbed her shoulders. Peri shook her head and scanned up and down the halls for the cause of Olly's melancholy mood.

"Ahah! Theerreee she is."

Peri beamed and pointed to the brunette standing down the hall, reading a book that looked bigger than her own head. Though Peri was basically yelling at her, she didn't blink and kept her nose in the impossibly large book.

"Peri, stop!"

Olly whined, her face flushed a cherry red. Peri giggled in response and turned her attention back to Olly's complaining.

"Hmmph, well have fun being so sadly sick that you get that flu-"

Peri playfully stuck her tongue out but was interrupted by a scream of pure horror and agony. A bloodied student came stumbling through the hall, their eyes glassy and bloodshot.

"H-help.."

They choked out to Olly, reaching out with their mangled and bloodied fingers. In this moment, Olly realized that there was a large tear in the skin of their arm like a cougar had hungrily ripped out a chunk of flesh.

"Y-you should go to a doctor!"

An audible whimper escaped Olly's lips, her body trembled as she stumbled backward to escape the metallic stench of blood that radiated from them. Peri's eyes were wide with pure horror at their exchange, her body convulsed and before she could stop herself, she threw up. Olly cringed away from the new disgusting scent that filled her nose but kept her eyes glued to the bloody student.

"H-"

They managed to sputter before collapsing to the floor, wet gurgles escaped their throat as their breathing slowed and soon they were nothing but a dead mangled corpse, strewn on the ground messily. Olly choked back a sob at the sight of this, struggling to keep from fainting. She scanned the hall slowly, only to find everyone's terrified eyes locked on her and the corpse at her feet. Before she could think another word, Peri grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the horrors she'd just witnessed.

"A-are you ok?"

Peri asked hurriedly, her hands visibly shaking. Olly nodded and blinked a couple times to confirm once more to herself that this wasn't just a dream, that she wouldn't soon wake up to the sound of her cat alarm clock meowing at her to wake up, or her dad yelling for her to 'pick of the pace' because she'd hit snooze one too many times.

"What even-"

Peri began but was once more interrupted by a scream of terror. Olly slowly peaked her head around the wall to see the once dead student hunched over another student, a sickening crunching noise came from them. Reflexively, she gagged, which was enough to grab the attention of the student. Their teeth were stained maroon with warm sticky blood, and their eyes were bloodshot.

"Run!"

Peri cried and grabbed Olly's wrist instinctively, booking it down the hall with her friend trying to keep pace with her without tripping over her own feet. They ran out the back doors, bells of alarm pierced the air and made their ears ring.

"M-my house!"

Olly squealed with panic, fumbling with the lock that chained her bike to the bike rack. She finally got it undone after many seconds of shaking, and ripped the chain off, throwing it without a care. Peri was already waiting on the seat her emerald green bike and began to quickly pedal away once Olly had joined her.

"What.. was.. that?"

Olly asked between gasping breaths, her legs screaming for a break already. Peri shook her head and continued to pedal as hard as she could without taking her eyes off the pavement laid before her. Occasionally, they could make out the sounds of screams, the ones that make your blood freeze and your spine feel chilled. The moment they reached Olly's driveway, they threw over their bikes and ran inside, unable to take full breaths.

"Oh hey you two, whatcha up to?"

One of Olly's dads asked, a frilly pink apron was tied around his body and a pink checkered oven mitt covered his hand. Olly ran up and hugged him tightly, terror gripping her soul.

"Have you watched the news yet?"

She asked him, not taking her face out of his chest.

"Nope, I've been baking for your father's potluck at work tomorrow-"

He said quite proudly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the armada of cookies he'd already assembled. Olly shook her head and pushed past him in a hurry. She grabbed the remote and quickly flicked to the new channel, the obnoxious sound of an emergency broadcast blared through the house. Her father pulled off the oven mitt and set it on the counter before sitting on the couch in concern. Peri followed silently, standing stiffly beside Olly.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Tom Billingsworth and this is KPL news at 11. News of a new strain of flu is sweeping the nations, many cities even banning incoming flights in fear of new outbreaks. A new symptom of the deadly virus has been confirmed to be extreme aggression. Many citizens have already boarded up their homes in fear of catching it, though not even the most accountable scientists can discover a cure for this new found enemy."

The news reporters voice echoed through the eerily silent house, the sound of ringing still hadn't left Olly's ears. Peri laid her hand on Olly's shoulder and squeezed it gently, unable to fully handle the news without puking again.

"The.. the boy at school. He must have gotten attacked by someone with the virus but.. how did he come back and.. oh god, why was he.."

Peri couldn't manage to finish the sentence and acknowledge that the had witnessed a kid their age eating another student.

"He was just sick in the head, is all. I'm sure it had nothing to do with getting attacked. Even if it was.. what would that make him? A zombie? You know that's just crazy, Peri."

Olly reasoned, her eyes were wild and panicked. Peri nodded a bit but wasn't fully convinced. Olly's dad stood up and stared at them with a look of worry.

"What kid? Olivia, you're scaring me!"

He grabbed her arm, but was shaken off quickly.

"We don't have time for this dad, we need to leave. It isn't safe."

She grabbed his and Peri's hand before speed walking quickly out the door and to the car. She pulled Peri into the back seat before her anf ushered her father to the drivers seat.

"Olivia where do you even plan on us going?"

Her father turned around ask asked impatiently, still mostly oblivious of the terror they would come to face.

"Anywhere but here."


End file.
